Ford’s Experiment
by AndrewTheDankMemeFuck
Summary: A little role play between Ford and Shilo. She is a subject he has to study, but its really just a well planned game between two consenting parties.


Shilo opened her eyes, light bright in her face as she looked around. Where was he? He was supposed to- oh wait. Now that she's adjusted her eyes, she can clearly see Ford, pen and notepad in hand, scribbling something down. She yanked at her restraints a little and she heard him chuckle, "Subject seems to be a little... riled up." He said, jotting something down, "Subject appears human in all attributes... well... all except one. Her hair. Body hair is a magenta color while her head hair seems to be closer to a brilliant pink. Far richer than box dye. Today, we're testing to see how she responds to certain... stimuli..." he smirked, moving the light above out of her eyes.

Shilo could now see that Ford was admiring her, blushing a little. He was a fantastic actor. He adored role play, but the shyness of the real Ford shown through, underneath it all. It relaxed her a lot. He bent down, running a gentle comb through her hair and massaging her scalp. Shilo's toes curled. God, she loved her hair being played with, "Subject is responding positively." He whispered against her ear, making her shudder as he put the lobe in his mouth and pulled it a little. Fuck! He was just trying to drive her crazy! Asshole.

His hands trailed down her body, feeling along her collar bone and along her chest, stopping at the nipple and gently rubbing a finger along it. Shilo wanted to wiggle and writhe, but being tied to all ends of a metal table made that kind of hard. She whimpered and bit her lip, wanting to keep this feeling as real as possible for the role play, "Subject seems to enjoy said stimuli." He teased, "I suppose I can move on to the next part." Ford said calmly, bending over and placing his tongue on the nipple closest, swirling it around before sucking on it, pinching the one opposing it between his fingers. Shilo couldn't help the noises that escaped her, hips moving as much as they could in the restraints.

Ford lifted his head using both hands to feel gently and teasingly along her sides, moving closer and closer to her hips. He loosened the restraints so he could force her knees to bend, feet flat on the table as he opened her legs, "Subject's reproductive organs seem to be typical for that of a cis female in the human species. A few tests will confirm or deny this." He said softly, pulling up a chair and sitting, full view of Shilo's ass and pussy.

Ford put his pointer finger on her clit and teased, making her twitch and whimper. Shilo let in a sharp breath as she felt his mouth on it, the same way it'd been on her nipple, "F-FUck! Ah!" She cried out, eyes closing as she enjoyed the way he moved his mouth and tongue along the sensitive nub. Without much warning, he pushed in a finger, her walls moving around it as he curled the finger inside, against her spot. Fuck. He could play her like a piano. Especially with as many fingers as he had.

With her positive response, he took that as an a-okay to put in another finger. He sucking on her clit like it was a cock, tongue swirling along it. Fuck. Fuck. She was gonna cum. Her arms pulled against the restraints as she tried to lift her hips, only stopped by the hand not in use shoving them back down. Her head fell back as she cried softly, her cum spilling around his fingers and down her folds, clit spasming in his mouth. He used his tongue to help her ride it out, smirking as he pulled away and wiped his chin, "Subject seems to require further probing. Side note, subject's pussy tastes like bubblegum. Another difference between the subject and a regular human cis woman."

He licked his fingers as he stood up, pulling out his cock and pressing the tip between her folds and against her clit. He gave her a single questioning look. Shilo smiled at him. It was sweet that he would check to see if she was alright. She spread her legs a little further, silently giving him permission to keep going. He bit his lip, as he closed his eyes and slid pat her folds, moaning as her warm walls surrounded his cock, "S-Subject is tight and extremely wet. She seems to enjoy this stimuli, as well." He panted a bit, pulling out a little and pushing back in before beginning his hips at a steady rhythm.

Ford bent over, a bit, using two fingers to play with her clit as he fucked her. Shilo gripped the restraints, unable to keep from making small sounds each time his cock was fully inside her. His voice was gruff and scratchy as he panted with her, breath hot against her skin as it traveled down. Fuck. He was really sexy for an old guy. He gripped her hips a little harder with his left hand, continuing to stir her clit and began to force himself in just a little deeper. Her nails dug into her palms as she felt her climax reaching peak again, "F-Ford! Ah, fuck!" Cried the young woman.

Ford nodded, "M-Me too..." he said, breaths getting louder and hips becoming shakier before bent over her body and gripped her hip hard enough to leave small bruises a little later. He didn't stop moving his hand along her sensitive nub. As he filled her, she was writhing under him crying out louder than she had the first time. Her eyes rolled back as everything around her turned white for a moment. They would definitely have to do this one again.

Ford pulled out of her, grabbing a rag he'd set aside and began to gently wipe her up before he undid her restraints, "How'd I do!"

"You were really good! I was scared when the lights were on me. Felt like I was on a literal chopping block for a moment."

He laughed, "You're okay, then?"

Shilo rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. She was perfect.


End file.
